A Little Disney Magic
by Sagadog
Summary: What can't happen with the sprinkles from a Disney movie?


Email Template

TITLE: A little Disney Magic

AUTHOR: Sagadog

EMAIL: [][1]sagadog@hotmail.com

CLASSIFICATION: S, R (Harm and Mac)

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: What can't happen with sprinkles from the magic world of a Disney movie?

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, nor will they ever be. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" doesn't belong to me either, I'm merely borrowing some of the lines from it. 

0100 ZULU

MAC'S FLAT

'When is he coming? He promised me he'd come. I'm glad that Mac didn't see me calling him. Fortunately, she has his number on the speed dial.' Chloe looked at the door for the umpteenth time within a few minutes. She didn't know how much longer she could postpone deciding on a pizza. Mac was starving, as usual, typically Marine as Harm would say. 'Typically my Mac' she smiled to herself. She was glad that she had the opportunity to stay with Mac for a few days. Tomorrow they were going to visit Bud, Harriet and baby AJ. He was just so cute! 'Wonder when Mac and Harm are going to find out they're meant for each other and get a little one just like him.'

"Chloe, have you made up your mind about the pizza?" 

"No, not yet. I don't know if I want one with or without pineapple"

"Hurry up, I'm starving, and we want to watch the first movie soon or else we won't be able to watch them both." Mac shouted from the bedroom where she was changing in to her PJ. There was a knock at the door and Chloe flew to open it. It was Harm. "Hi, you finally came. What took you so long?" She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Who is it, Chloe?" 

He held a finger to her lips telling her silently to be quiet. "Do you always let her open the door to strangers? What kind of sister are you?" He made his voice darker than it usually was. Chloe and he had really got close during the last few days, and they were always fooling around now. He hoped that this evening would bring him a chance to talk to Mac and let her know he was ready to let go. It wasn't more than a few days ago that both he and Mac had ended their relationship with Renee and Mic. They both knew that their previous partner wasn't the right one. Now it was time to move forward.

"Harm, is that you?" Mac came out from the bedroom.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I mean... uh..." she blushed as she realised how impolite she sounded.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, Mac." He smiled to her with a little laughter in his eyes as he caught the look of surprise in hers, then he turned his focus to Chloe. "I don't think she wants me here. Maybe I should just leave again and take my chocolate with me?"

"Chocolate?" She didn't know how to react, she really wanted him to stay, it had been such a long time since they had seen each other, and she missed his teasing way of being her best friend. Judging by the look on Chloe's face the girl also wanted him to stay.

"Well, why didn't you just say that you had chocolate? It's not Hershey bars, is it? I guess you better stay then." She grinned to them.

Chloe let out a giggle as Harm carried her inside and pushed the door close with his foot. Chloe gave him a hug before he let her down again.

"Am I not getting one?" Mac looked at Chloe, but it was Harm who replied.

"You want a hug, too?"

"Well, sure, if you want to give me one, but I was talking to Chloe." 

Harm smiled, walked over to her.

"What do you think Bugme would say if he saw it?"

"Who cares about Bugme." Chloe interupted "just give her a hug, you know you want to, and I know she want you to too."

Mac blushed at her exclamation. Sometimes she was just too outspoken. Harm looked at her face and enjoyed her reaction.

"Hugs are always nice to get." He said and drew her closer. "Especially from a friend, am I right?" He looked into her eyes and it made her knees go week. Why was she reacting like that? She wasn't supposed to react like that just because a friend hugged her. And that was all he was, 'just as he said,' she tried to convince herself. 

"I've made up my mind, I want the one with pineapple." Chloe interrupted.

"Are you ordering pizza?" There was a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yes, do you want some or have you already eaten?" Mac looked at Harm.

"No I haven't. Chloe said that you would feed me. That's why I've brought chocolate." 

"You don't trust my cooking abilities?"

"Well, that too, but also because of all the junk you normally fill yourself with." He couldn't help teasing her, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

"Watch it, Sailor. I *do* know how to cook I just never have the time."

"I like Mac's cooking. She makes a great lasagne." Chloe stood up for her sister.

"Thank you, Chloe. See, *somebody* likes my cooking. Well, I'm glad she promised you that *I'd* feed you, because she hasn't even told me that you were coming over. I didn't even know that the two of you had been talking." She said in a mocking tone.

"She called me an hour ago."

"Did she?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted Harm to watch the movies with us."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll just love The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Irony was coating Mac's voice as she looked at Harm. He just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

Chloe went to get the phone and brought it back to Mac. "I suppose we'd better wait with ordering till you know what you want." Chloe put and arm around Harm's waist and hugged him. Mac smiled at them, she was a little envious at Chloe. Sure it was great to see how well they got along and that Chloe liked him so much, but she wouldn't mind getting another hug from either of them.

"Chloe, are you sure you can eat a whole pizza?" Mac looked at the girl who nodded very convincingly. "Yes, a girl my age needs her proteins and vitamins. It's essential for her growth."

"Who taught you that word?" Harm laughed to her.

"My dad's new girlfriend, she's a cook." Chloe made it sound important.

"The usual?" Harm put his arm around Mac's shoulder, there was something in her eyes that told him she felt a little left out.

"Sure, I take it you don't want a meat lover." It was a great comfort that they could still talk to each other as they used to before the problem with Mic and Renee. She put her arm around his waist and caressed Chloe's arm that was already there. It was only natural that Chloe was all over him, wasn't it? And she just wanted to show Chloe how much she approved of it. Whom was she trying to kid, she wanted to touch him as well. And now that the thing with Mic was over...She wanted more than to touch him like this....

"Are you going to order?" The sound of Chloe's voice penetrated her thoughts and brought her back to reality before she got too far into her fantasy. She found that Harm was looking strangely at her. What was he thinking of?

"Chloe, would you mind going into the other room and order the pizza, I just have to talk to Harm?" She just had to ask him what was on his mind.

"Sure, Mac. I'll be reading afterwards so just take your time." She made a little number of winking at her knowingly, but oh so indiscreetly. 

They heard her close the door behind her. 'That girl is smart' Mac thought to herself.

"Do you want to sit down?" She pointed towards the couch and he went to sit down,.

"Sure, MAc. What's the matter?" He looked at her.

"Actually, that was what I was going to ask you. You looked at me before, and... I don't know, it seemed a little weird."

"You were far away in your own world, and I was wondering where that was and who was there with you." He winked at her.

"Watch it. Yeah, I was in my own nice little world."

"C'mon, you can tell me every detail..."

"Red light."

Harm reached over and squeezed her shoulders.

None of them noticed that Chloe stuck her head out from the bedroom and looked at them for a while thinking to herself that everything was running smoothly. Every little detail about Mic that she had liked so much earlier on, had changed to the opposite now that she had seen Mac and him break up. Had seen how bossy he could be.

Ever since they had broken up a couple of days ago it had been her plan to spend her few days here getting Harm and Mac together. Ok, so Mac hadn't called him Bugme, but Harm's name for him fitted much better. He had given her the creeps when she met him with his saying *mate* all the time. Were all Australians like that? If they were she was never going to go to Australia. 

"Are you ready to get Chloe out here again?" Mac looked at him and briefly leaned in against him.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better do that." He kissed her on the cheek and she got up. She went to tell Chloe that she could come out. 

"Can I use your phone for a minute?" Harm stood up as well.

"Sure, who are you calling?" 

"My mum, it'll be a short call. Just have to tell her that I'm back in D.C, kind of forgot to do that."

"Hey there, Rascal, have you ordered the pizzas yet?" Mac messed up Chloe's hair and laid her arm around her shoulders. 

"Sure I have, they'll be here in 20 minutes." 

"Great, Harm just needs to make a phone call, so why don't you and I get everything ready in the mean time?" 

Chloe handed Harm the phone and let him get into the bedroom for some privacy.

"How did it go? Did you tell him all about how madly in love you are with him? And how you want to live happily ever after with him and have his babies?" There was an eager look in Chloe's eyes and voice.

"Chloe, please! It's not a fairytale. No, I didn't tell him how I feel. Besides there's nothing to tell, we're just friends."

"Sure..." She sounded disappointed.

"Hey, I know you think I'm in love with him, but I'm not. Not really." 

"Then why do you blush and look happy everytime he looks at you or touches you?"

"I don't."

"You do too." There was no arguing with the kid.

"Ok so, I give in. I do love him, but not the way you think."

"That was how my dad talked about his girlfriend, and now they're engaged." 

Harm came out in the same moment.

"Did you get through to her?" Mac asked knowing from the look on his face that he did. "How did your dad talk about his girlfriend before they got engaged?"

"Oh, nothing." A stern look from Mac told Chloe not to tell the truth, and sometimes it was better to avoid saying it all.

"Oh, I'll give you nothing," Harm said as he caught Chloe and began to tickle her.

"No, no, stop, it tickles!" Chloe was laughing loudly.

"I'll make it tickle," he said and went on. Mac tried to intervene, but Harm was stronger than the two girls. 

"Harm, it tickles, please stop." Mac laughed just as much and loudly as Chloe. It was great to see Mac so happy, just like a little child Harm thought.

"I didn't know you were ticklish Colonel." 

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."Mac said suggestively.

"Such as?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. The pizzas were there. Saved by the bell, Mac thought

"Can Harm spend the night?" Chloe looked at Mac with puppy eyes. Who could resist that?

"Sure he can, if he wants to. But where can he sleep?" The lovely little rat seemed to have everything else about the evening figured out, so she had probably thought about that problem as well.

"You and Harm can sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the couch..."

"But, Chloe..."

"No," she interrupted. "I won't hear of it. You're both too big to sleep on the couch, but I'm not, and your bed is big enough for two." There really was no arguing with her.

"What do you say, Mac? It's not like we haven't shared a room before?" He didn't want to let her know how much he actually approved of Chloe's little scheme. 

"Do you snore?" She knew from their previous trips that he didn't, but she just had to tease him.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." He threw her one of his flyboy smiles knowing that it would do the trick.

"Sure, if it'll make Chloe happy and you don't mind." How could she fight those two? Not that she really wanted to, a night in the same bed as Harmon Rabb was not something she wanted to turn down.

"Can we eat now, I'm starving." She needed and out from her thoughts.

"When aren't you?"

"Watch it Squid, or I'll have you as the main course."

"Is that a promise?" He looked daringly at her.

"Red light. There are minors present." 

"Don't mind me, I can always go in and read again. Isn't Harm going to change?"

"Change?" He looked at her.

"Yes, we're having a slumber party," Chloe explained.

Harm looked at Mac to see if what Chloe had just said was really true, and the grin on her face confirmed it.

"Don't worry I have some of your clothes from the weekend we were in San Diego on that Lawson case. You must have put it in my bag by accident. It's washed."

Yeah right, he thought. Sure it was by accident. It couldn't have anything to do with a wish of Mic finding it there... He knew it was a cheap trick and probably stooping too low, but it had just happened. 

They had been in a hurry and as usual it had taken him ages to pack while she had hers done in no time at all. Always the well prepared marine. The thought of putting his clothes in her bag had struck him when she had left the room to go call a cab. Before he knew of it he had put his sweats in her bag and zipped it. It had taken her a long time to find out, or maybe she just hadn't mentioned it.

"I'd better go change before the pizzas get cold,then."

They went into the bedroom and she found the clothes. 

"Sure you don't mind?" He tried to catch her eye but she looked away.

"No, it's fine, it's what Chloe wants."

"Just Chloe?" He tried to hide the longing in his voice.

She didn't know what to say so she didn't reply at all, just pretended to be busy straightening the bedcover before she hurriedly left the bedroom to give him some privacy.

"What took you so long?" Chloe demanded to know. "The pizzas are getting cold."

"We're right here, Princess Impatience. You were the one who invited him, remember? Is the movie ready?" Mac found drinks for them while Harm and Chloe sat down next to each other.

"Yes, it's in the machine." Mac said as she sat down next to Chloe. 

^^^^^^ 

They all got caught by the movie; each thinking their thing.

"Look, try and imagine that this is about you guys" Chloe suggested looking at Mac, then Harm.

"What do you mean?" Harm asked her before he looked at Mac. He knew how *he* imagined it.

"Yeah, well, you're Phebes, Mac is Esmeralda, and Mic is Quasimodo."

"Who are you then?" Mac said, willingly following her train of thoughts.

"I'm not in it, but if I have to be I want to be Djaly, the goat." Harm smiled at the thought, it would suit her – a little loveable nuisance. 

They returned to the movie. Harm could picture Mac as Esmeralda. A beautiful "maid" who could make the men go mad for her, could make him go mad. But, surely he wasn't as big mouthed as that Captain Phebes, was he?

Mac smiled to herself, yeah, she could picture this. Herself as the gypsy girl, getting everyone to jump at her smallest command. Not a bad thought at all.

"Life's not a spectator's sport, if watching's all you're gonna do, you're going to watch your life go by without you." The old gargoyle in the cartoon said to Quasimodo.

Harm heard the line. The old fella wasn't talking to Quasi, he was talking to him, Harm, and he was right. If he didn't do anything about it, he would watch it all pass by without him. Then he would stay cooped up in his own bell tower. And now that Mic was out of the picture, maybe... and he never really cared for Renee anyway. 

"You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." Captain Phebes said leaving Mac and Chloe rolling over with laughter.

"What's so funny? I feel sorry for the poor guy, it's not easy returning to something you thought you knew and find it has changed." It reminded him of when he returned to JAG after giving up on flying.

"It's just, it's so *you*. You could have said that." Mac laughed at him.

"Sure, Marine, and you couldn't?" He smiled back. Ok, so they had a point.

"See, no harm done." Esmeralda said to Quasimodo as she lifted the cloak from his face. Mac had to hold back laughter. This idea of Chloe's wasn't all that bad. It was a lot of fun trying to see them in the roles.

"Can we stop the movie? I have to go to the bathroom?" Chloe interrupted Mac's thoughts as she got up.

"Sure" Mac said and paused the movie.

"You need anything, Sailor?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." He looked at her. 'God, she's so beautiful.' He couldn't stop looking at her. Mac looked back at him and smiled a little confused at why he kept staring at her.

"Ok, I'm back." Chloe sat down on Mac's right side forcing her to move over next to Harm. She lay down and put her head in Mac's lap as she pulled the blanket she had brought over her. Mac had to move even further to make room enough for her and letting her leaning up against him.

"Here," he said and lifted his arm to put it around her so she could be more cosy.

"Everyone comfortable and ready?" Harm looked at the two girls who smiled at him and nodded.

She tried to relax and enjoy snuggling up against him, but it was difficult. 'I hope he can't feel my heart pounding. This is ridiculous, just relax and enjoy it. Be thankful to Chloe for this, you would never be this close to him if she hadn't pushed it.' She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You sneaky sonofa.." Esmeralda said.

"Ah ah ahh, watch it, you're in a church." Phebes interrupted.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Esmeralda picked up a tall candleholder.

"Ah, candlelight, privacy, music, can't think of a better place for a hand-to-hand combat." Phebes drew his sword. "You fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is," Esmeralda said as she aimed for his lower regions. 

"Huh, you're not at all like the other soldiers," Esmeralda went on.

Her last line left Mac thinking about Harm. He wasn't at all like other sailors.

"She certainly has your Gung Ho attitude." Harm threw Mac one of his flyboy grins and squeezed her shoulder.

"Watch it, Sailor, or I'll hit you below the belt." 

"Whoa, you wouldn't do that. Remember our deal, it would destroy everything for you."

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Mac quoted Esmeralda. Harm squeezed her shoulder and she settled down to watch the movie again. 

'Can I move so that I can touch her even more? Or would that be taking it too far. She doesn't seem to mind sitting like this. Oh boy, I want to touch her.' He couldn't focus on the movie any longer. So he focused on Mac. He caressed her upper arm gently before he moved his hand so that he could stroke her cheek. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and looked up at him briefly. She didn't know what to do or where they were heading, but she didn't want to do anything that could change the direction.

As the movie progressed so did their situation. There was a new kind of understanding between them. 'If Chloe hadn't been here we would not just have been sitting together, at least not if I was to decide. We would have been all over each other. But then again, if she hadn't been here, we wouldn't have been in this situation at all. It is a bit of a dilemma.' Harm thought as he kissed Mac on the cheek, hoping that Chloe didn't notice, but she did.

'Yes, I did it! They're finally loosing up to each other.' Chloe put on a poker face pretending that she hadn't noticed a thing, while on the inside she was jumping from joy.

Mac put her arm on Harm's thigh and knee caressing him as much as she dared.

"Why is it, whenever we meet I end up bleeding?" Phebes said to Esmeralda. Harm looked at Mac, who looked back at him.

"You're lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart," was her reply.

"I'm not sure it didn't," he said, placing her well-drawn hand on his chest. Harm couldn't help it, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Mac's. So what if Chloe saw it? She was a big girl, and there was no doubt she wanted them to get together.

Mac felt his lips on hers and responded quickly. This was what she wanted, and had wanted for some years. For the first time she wished that Chloe wasn't in the room. They didn't kiss long, but it was long to them, they had come a long way.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, neither of them paying much attention to it. 

"Well, Chloe, I think that's it for tonight, we have to get up early tomorrow. You have a plane to catch, remember?" Mac played with Chloe's hair. She didn't feel like getting up. What if it ruined the thing they had going? It wouldn't, would it?

"Aw, Mac, do we have to go to bed already?" Chloe looked at her with puppy eyes, and she was about to give in to her when Harm interrupted. "No, Chloe, it's time for bed."

"That's just because the two of you want to be alone. But guess, what, I'm a big girl, I know what's going on here. You love her, she loves you, and that's the end of that." There was a teasing tone to her voice as she got up and let them have a chance to get up as well. 

"Goodnight, you little monster." Mac ruffled her hair and gave her a hug. Chloe returned it with a smile, then she went to hug Harm.

"Aren't you going to hug Mac goodnight?" She asked.

"Sure, but not now. First we have to get ready for bed."

Chloe looked disappointed but pushed it no further. It was a shame that he didn't, they both wanted to, and she sure wanted to see it.

0300 ZULU

MAC'S BEDROOM.

Mac didn't really know what to do. Was she wrong, or had something changed between them during the movie? She started fumbling with the bedcovers just to have something to do.

"Mac?" Harm's calm voice sounded like it was close to her ear. She turned around and almost knocked him over. He smiled shyly to her looking into her eyes. She was lost, there was nothing she could do. The light she found in them left her breathless. She smiled back at him timidly. Before she knew it she was in his embrace. He held her tight, very tight. 

"Mac, I..." He couldn't finish the sentence. 

She pulled away way from him a little so that she could look into his eyes.

She saw his head come nearer and smiled to encourage him. Then she felt his lips brush hers lightly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She deepened the kiss as she drew him closer. She didn't even notice her body was getting cold. She felt all warm inside.

"Mac, you're cold, you're shivering." Harm pulled away a little.

"Let's get in under the covers before you turn into a popsicle." 

Not until they were in bed did any of them say anything.

"Hey Mac, could you turn around, please?"Harm stroked her cheek gently and she turned around. He crept close to her letting her spoon up against him.

"Better?" She asked, enjoying being so close to him.

"Much," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"So, what happened here tonight?" She took his hand and placed it under her cheek.

"A bit of Disney magic, I think," was his reply before he kissed her hair. 

He made a small pause, not knowing what to do.

"I love you, Mac." The words were out of his mouth before he got a chance to think about it. He meant them nevertheless.

By the sound of the words she had longed to hear for so long she turned around in his arms. Facing him she looked into his eyes and saw the truth of his words mirrored there. 

"I love you too, Flyboy." She reached up to touch his face. She leaned forward to kiss him gently, not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment by going too far.

For a long while they just lay there looking at each other, touching one another's face.

"Where do we go from here?" Mac turned around so that she had her back against his stomach.

"Forward, slowly, step by step. It's taken us so long to get here. I don't want to ruin it all by pacing it." 

He held her tight till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:sagadog@hotmail.com



End file.
